tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smackdown's Big Brother 17
Smackdown's Big Brother 17 is the Seventeenth season of the Tengaged reality series Smackdown's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on July 20, 2015. The season has been slated to last 50 days long. Format The format remains largely unchanged from previous seasons. "HouseGuests" (contestants) are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries, and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition is guaranteed a week of safety and nominates fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest becomes Head of Household, he or she is ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition.The winner of the Power of Veto competition wins the right to revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests. If the Veto winner uses this power, the person (Head of Household) who nominated the vetoed player must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night, all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the nominees vote to evict one of the nominees.This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host smackdownisblue. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household casts the deciding vote, announcing it in front of the other HouseGuests. Unlike most other versions of, the HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely.The nominee with the greatest number of votes will be evicted from the House on the weekly live broadcast, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by smackdown, after which the cycle begins again. HouseGuests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother. The final eleven HouseGuests evicted during the season will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining HouseGuests. The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. Cast Returnees Twists Week One - Six returning houseguests entered and one was given immunity Week Five - In a twist, HouseGuests were instructed to cast their votes to evict in the DR as normal but following this, they would be forced to reveal their votes in a face-to-face round of voting. Week Six - Following Nick R.'s eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies culminating in a second and third eviction for the week. As the Head of Household was forced to nominate three HouseGuests for eviction and in a twist, the voting HouseGuests cast one vote to save, as opposed to a vote to evict, these votes are noted with the blue background. Week Seven - The nature of Week 7's Power of Veto is determined by Tengaged's vote. Tengaged would vote between a Forced Veto (in which the holder would have to use the PoV) or the Double Veto (where the veto holder had the additional option of vetoing both nominations).. With 57.1% of the votes from Tengaged the Double Veto won and at the veto competition called "Tasks" Ozzy won and at the veto ceremony Ozzy decided to use this power on both Jay and Sean and after that the HoH Johnny replaced them with Danielle and Michael.. Week Seven, Eight, Nine & Ten - The twist was annouced at Michael's eviction that a super power called the "Coup d'état" this power gives the holder the right to remove one or both of the nominees and make their own replacement noms. Tengaged will vote for who they want to recieve this power for all of week eight and the person who won the power will have the week nine and ten veto meetings to use this power. Have-Nots In addition to slop Week 4 - Oatmeal and Hotdogs Week 5 - Baloney Sandwiches and Octopus Week 6 - Sardines and Olives Week 7 - Blue Cheese and Dried Apples Penalty Votes Penalty Votes are recieved for not voting for eviction. With acceptions on fast evictions. Voting history Category:Smackdown's Big Brother Series Category:USA